Ranma's Little Sister
by CutePuertorican
Summary: Ryoga has always been in love with Akane. However, when Ranma's little sister, Rini, comes what happens when a certain Lost Boy starts falling for her? Will she reciprocate his feelings or will she be another Akane? Ryoga/OC and slight Ranma/Akane


**Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction**

Ranma and Akane were walking to school when someone shouted,

"RANMA! Come Back HERE!" They looked over their shoulders and saw Ryoga chasing a girl. Akane gasped as she looked at the girl. She looked just like Ranma's girl half except she was a little shorter and her breasts were larger (if that was possible.) She had on an outfit similar to what Shampoo would wear; it was a purple outfit with yellow flowers decorating it.

"I am not Ranma!" The girl yelled, running faster. She suddenly stopped and turned around to face Ryoga. He started running faster and was about to lunge at her. Suddenly, she sidestepped and pushed his head to the ground.

"You are such an idiot," She shouted, before starting to get up. She noticed Ranma and her face lit up.

"Ni Hao, Ranma!" She yelled, running over to him and stopping a few feet from him.

"Uh, who are you?" Ranma asked, fearing it was a fiancée.

"I am Rini, your little sister," She replied, smiling.

"What!" Ranma yelled.

"I think she's telling the truth Ranma, look at her, she looks just like you," Akane pointed out. Ranma looked at the girl and saw Akane was right.

"Who was that guy that was chasing me?" Rini asked, looking at Ryoga's form that was stirring.

"Ryoga, my 'enemy'," Ranma answered, rolling his eyes. Rini started walking towards Ryoga. Ranma and Akane looked at her in confusion. She knelt down next to Ryoga and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Rini asked, looking at Ryoga. He looked at her in confusion before he looked at her in anger. He tackled her to the ground and pinned her wrists down. She looked up at him in shock then started to giggle. (A/N: Her giggle is similar to Happy's, Raven's emotion, in Teen Titans with the episode nevermore.)

"I told you, I am not Ranma," Rini laughed.

"Although I fight almost as well as him," She added, smiling at him. She placed her feet on his stomach and lifted him up. She flipped him on his back and used the momentum to land on him. She pinned his wrists down and flashed him another smile. Ranma and Akane looked on in amazement.

"Rini, get off of Ryoga," Ranma said.

"Alright Oniisan," Rini replied, getting off. Ryoga got up and blinked in surprise.

"Ranma?" He said in disbelief.

"Hey Ryoga, I see you've met my Imouto," Ranma said, smiling.

"Imouto?" Ryoga whispered.

"Ni Hao, Ryoga," Rini announced, waving slightly. Ryoga looked at the girl in shock.

_He is kinda cute, _Rini thought not knowing Ryoga was thinking the same thing about her.

* * *

The four of them went to the Tendo Dojo. Genma's eyes grew wide as he saw Rini.

"Ni Hao, daddy," Rini said angrily, grabbing his collar and throwing him in the koi pond.

"Daddy?" Kasumi, Nabiki, and Soun cried.

"Yeah, this is Ranma's little sister Rini," Akane explained to them.

"Well she does look like girl type Ranma except she's a little shorter and she is larger in one important area for a girl," Nabiki replied. Everyone looked to where Nabiki was referring and nodded in agreement. Rini blushed and crossed her arms over that area.

"Hey, what are you staring at you pervert," She yelled at Ryoga. He was the only one still looking. He blushed in embarrassment and looked away.

"Why would I look at an uncute girl like you," Ryoga screamed back. Rini looked shocked then growled. She kicked Ryoga and he landed in the koi pond.

"Well, she's definitely Ranma's sister," Nabiki muttered. Rini was about to say something when something dark came out of the pond. She saw a little black piglet with a yellow bandana with black spots around its neck. She ran over to it and picked it up.

"Kawaii, it is so cute, have you seen it before?" Rini asked, holding it arms length away.

"That's P-chan!" informed her, smiling.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Rini wondered. She looked down to check. She giggled when she saw it was blushing.

"You are so adorable, I have always wanted a pig preferably a black one," Rini whispered, kissing him on the nose. P-chan blushed and squeaked in reply.

"You might not want to kiss him," Ranma warned, putting his arms behind his head. Rini looked at him. She cradled P-chan and walked over to the family. She stopped when a shadow loomed over her. She moved to the side just in time to dodge a move from a panda. P-chan squealed angrily at the panda.

"Daddy, do not get mad because I kicked you in the pond," Rini scolded.

"How do you know that's pops?" Ranma asked.

"I did not until you just told me, I just guessed seeing as daddy has not come from the pond yet, although I wonder what happened to Ryoga," Rini answered and Ranma crashed down. Rini hugged P-chan to her chest and he started to nosebleed. Rini looked down in surprise.

"Is he alright?"Rini asked, shaking him a little.

"Yeah, he just nosebleeds sometimes," Akane answered, rushing over.

"Yeah, when he's pressed to a cute girl's chest," Ranma mumbled.

"He had a nosebleed when he was pressed to me, are you calling me cute Ranma?" Akane asked, looking at him.

"I… uh… I ... uh, of course not, who would think a tomboy like you would be cute?" Ranma replied. Akane growled and hit him.

"Jerk!" She yelled. Rini looked on in amazement. She looked at Akane and giggled.

"You guys have a funny way of showing love," She laughed. Akane blushed and looked away.

"I am going to give P-chan a bath," Rini said, walking off. P-chan squealed and tried to squirm free.

"Do not worry, I will put you in cold water, so you will not burn your skin," Rini said and he stopped squirming. She got a dish and poured cold water in it. She started running her bath. When it was almost full, she stopped it. She placed P-chan in the dish and she took off her clothes. She stepped in and closed her eyes as she settled. P-chan watched her silently. He closed his eyes as he settled in his water.

"I wonder where that Ryoga kid went to," He heard Rini say. He opened his eyes and saw her looking at the surface of the water.

"I hope I was not too harsh on him, I have a knack for that," She said, smiling. She got out the water and wrapped herself with a towel. She grabbed him and went to Akane's room.

"Hey Akane, can I borrow some clothes?" Rini asked. Akane looked at her and nodded.

"Here are some clothes I never got to wear because I outgrew them, they are a little girly. Here are some pajamas too," Akane explained, giving her a bundle of clothes. Rini smiled in appreciation and started to walk out the room.

"Hey Rini, you can sleep here tonight if you have no place to stay," Akane offered.

"Thanks," Rini accepted. She put down the clothes and picked out a pair of pajamas. It was a silk pink tank top and black shorts. Rini cocked her head to the side and looked at Akane.

"I never thought you would wear this Akane," Rini said, looking at the girl. Akane shrugged and went back to her desk. Rini took off the towel and slipped on the clothes. She grabbed P-chan and walked downstairs. She saw Genma and Soun were playing a game and were deeply interested. She put P-chan down and went to find her brother. She found him in the Dojo beating up a doll with a bandana like Ryoga's.

"What are you doing?" She asked, walking to him. Ranma stopped mid-kick and looked at her.

"Practicing," He replied simply, bringing his leg down.

"On a Ryoga dummy?" She questioned, inspecting the doll.

"It's not as strong as him, but it'll do," He answered, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Why is it not broken yet if it is not as strong as him?" Rini inquired.

"It's not that easy to break," Ranma responded.

"Let me try," Rini stated, getting in a defensive position.

"I hardly made a dent, what makes you so sure you can-" He was interrupted when a loud cracking sound permeated the room. He looked to see the dummy cracked in half.

"-break it," He finished, his eyes wide. Rini giggled and looked at him.

"It is ok, Oniisan, I am going to bed now, I will see you in the morning," Rini laughed before walking off. Ranma just watched her go.

_Later That Night..._

P-chan was watching the girls sleep. He was stuck between them since Akane's bed was big enough for both of them. He was currently looking at Rini. She was breathing slowly but deeply. Her mouth was slightly open but she wasn't snoring. He looked at Akane and saw she was breathing quickly and shallowly. Her mouth was open and she was snoring softly. He settled down and went back to sleep.

_The Next Day…_

P-chan woke up the next morning to find Akane gone. He looked to his left and saw Rini still sleeping. He walked over to her so he could get off the bed. He was about to jump off when Rini grabbed him. He looked to his right and was met with two blue eyes. Rini smiled at him and he squealed back. She placed him on the bed as she got out. She went to the bundle of clothes Akane gave her and picked out an outfit. It was a purple dress with green lining and buttons. It looked like one of the dresses Shampoo would wear. P-chan blushed at how short it was.

"Well, looks like this is what I am wearing to school," Rini said, looking at it.

"What do you think P-chan is it cute?" She asked him. He squealed and nodded. Rini smiled and nodded before leaving the room. She left the door open enough for him to get out if he wanted. He jumped down from the bed and walked to the bathroom. He jumped in the hot water and changed back to Ryoga. He put on a pair of spare clothes from his backpack and left.

_Meanwhile…_

The Tendo's and Saotome's were eating breakfast. Rini was eating just as much as her brother. She stuffed her face and saw a pickle was left on the table. She glanced at Ranma who was watching her. Ranma reached to grab it. Thinking he did, he put the chopsticks in his mouth and figured all he had was air. He looked at Rini and saw she was just putting the pickle in her mouth.

"Hey, that was mine," Ranma whined.

"You snooze you lose," Rini replied, laughing and sticking out her tongue. They continued to bicker with each other.

"Well they're definitely brother and sister," Akane mumbled. They heard a thump and saw Rini had pushed Ranma's face into the floor.

"Well, let's get to school before we're late," Nabiki said, standing up. Everyone nodded and followed her out the door. A herd of boys came out the door of the school and Akane groaned.

"I thought you guys gave me up," Akane stated.

"We did, Kuno says we have to defeat the pig-tailed girl, if we want to date her," They said, pointing at Rini. Rini looked at them in disbelief.

"Uh, I have never met this Kuno before," Rini responded. Suddenly, arms wrapped around her and she stiffened.

"Oh my pig-tailed girl, I have missed you so," A voice proclaimed. Rini put her hand in a fist.

"Get off me," She yelled, punching whoever it was. She saw a boy flying off.

"Oops, maybe that was a little too hard," Rini cringed. Ranma laughed and patted her back.

"Good job, Imouto," He chuckled.

"IMOUTO!" The boys yelled.

"That hottie is Ranma's little sister," One of them yelled.

"Hey, who said that?" Ranma shouted, clenching his fists.

"Calm down, Oniisan, come on we're going to be late," Rini said, grabbing his and Akane's hand and running in the building.

* * *

Rini was on edge all day feeling the stares the boys were sending her. She was glad when it was lunch. She ran out with her bento box and starting eating. A rustle in the bushes caught her attention. She looked to the side and saw Ryoga emerge.

"Where the heck am I..." He cut off when he saw Rini.

"Ni Hao, Ryoga," She said, standing up and smiling. Ryoga nodded in acknowledgment and pulled out a self-drawn map.

"What do you have there?" Rini asked him, pointing at the map.

"A map to help me find my way around places, I have a bad sense of direction," Ryoga answered, looking at her. She nodded and walked next to him and looked at it.

"You could come to the Dojo for awhile," Rini offered, looking up at him. Ryoga just noticed that she reached the middle of his upper arm.

"Pig-tailed girl!" A group of voices yelled. They looked up to see a group of boys looking furious.

"Why are you with this peasant, when you can pick one of us?" A boy shouted and everyone nodded.

"Oh, we are not together, we are just friends," Rini answered, laughing. Ryoga nodded once and heard a rustling behind them. Suddenly, Rini lurched forward, blushed, and stiffened. Her and Ryoga turned around and saw a small group of boys behind the bush. Rini's blush intensified and she edged towards Ryoga. Ryoga saw this and put a reassuring hand on her arm. She tensed before relaxing slightly.

"What did they do to you?" Ryoga asked, only loud enough for her to hear. She looked up at him and he saw tears at the edge of her eyes. She stood on her toes and motioned for him to come down. He obeyed and she whispered in his ear,

"They ruffled my dress." He looked at her in shock then his face contorted in anger. He was about to say something when Rini shook her head. She looked at the boys and smiled sweetly. She punched all of them and turned to leave.

"School is still going on!" One of the guys called after her. She ignored them and kept walking. Ryoga ran to catch up with her.

"Rini, are you ok?" He asked, looking at the girl. She shook her head and wiped her eye.

"Are you crying?" He questioned in shock. Rini stopped and looked at him.

"No, I have something in my eye," She lied, rubbing her eye.

"Well don't rub it, let me get it," He replied, grabbing her hand and putting it to the side. He opened her eye and blew on it before wiping the tear that appeared away. Rini stiffened and looked at him in shock. Ryoga noticed he still had his hand cupping her cheek. He quickly pulled it away and laughed nervously. She smiled and started to walk off again. Ryoga stayed where he was before running to catch up with her.

"I cannot wait to get home and see P-chan," Rini giggled.

"Uhh, he sometimes goes missing so if he's not there it's because of that, but he always comes back," Ryoga replied quickly. Rini's smile fell before coming back again.

"Well, that is okay, at least I have you to keep me company," Rini giggled, grabbing his arm. He looked at her in surprise but smiled. She pulled him in the direction of the Dojo.

"Want to be my sparring partner?" Rini asked, getting in her workout clothes. Ryoga looked at her and shrugged.

"I don't usually fight girls," Ryoga confessed.

"Well, think of me as my brother, not his incredibly cute sister," She replied, smiling. Ryoga nodded and got in a defensive stance. Rini did as well and motioned for him to come. He charged at her and threw some punches. She dodged them and flipped over his head. She quickly turned and kicked his feet from under him. As he was falling he placed his hands on the ground and flipped back up to his feet. He started to throw more punches. He took some of his bandanas and threw them at her. She dodged most of them but one cut her arm. She flinched but paid it little attention. He came towards her and she jumped over him. She kicked his back and he fell to the ground. He quickly got up and started to throw punches faster. Rini moved faster and threw punches quicker. Ryoga didn't notice the fist until it was too late. He fell on his back and was breathing heavily. Rini looked down at him and cringed. She knelt down and leaned close. She inspected the bruise that she had created. It was small but still noticeable.

"Are you ok?" She asked, leaning up a little and looking at him. He nodded and sat up. His eyes widened when he saw how close he was to her. Their noses were almost touching. Rini's eyes widened as well. They were both frozen and couldn't move. Suddenly, the door opened and they whipped their heads around. Ranma and Akane were standing there.

"Oh, were we interrupting something? Come on Ranma," Akane said, dragging him off.

"No, Akane nothing was happening, nothing at all," Rini replied, the last part had a hint of disappointment in it. She stood up and walked out the Dojo.

"Ryoga! Did Rini give you that bruise?" Akane asked, touching it slightly. Ryoga flinched and nodded.

"Yeah, she punched me when we were sparring today," Ryoga answered.

"I thought you didn't fight girls," Ranma said confused.

"She told me to pretend it was you, she insisted," He replied simply, before leaving to take a bath. He took off his workout clothes and washed off some of the sweat with a warm wet cloth. He opened the door and closed it behind him. He turned just as Rini was getting out the tub. They both froze and Ryoga started to nosebleed.

"Ryoga? Are you ok?" Rini asked, coming closer. She noticed this only made him bleed more. She grabbed her robe and put it on. She walked behind him and pushed him in the tub. He broke through the surface and coughed up some water. Rini got some toilet paper and rolled them up. She put them in Ryoga's nose and pushed his head down. Rini looked at him with worry.

"Ryoga, are you ok?" Rini asked. Ryoga nodded once and looked away. Rini blushed and got up.

"I will get your clothes," Rini informed, leaving the room. Ryoga looked down at the surface of the water. He couldn't get the image of Rini out of his mind. He snapped his head up when the door opened. Rini was standing there with a bundle of clothes. She threw them and a towel at him. She quickly turned around to let him change.

"I'm done," He notified her. She turned around and looked down.

"I'm sorry I walked in on you," Ryoga apologized. Rini giggled and walked up to him. She looked at him and stood on her tiptoes. His face turned bright red. Rini looked at his expression and went off her toes.

"I was just looking at the paper in your nose," She reassured him. His blush died down a little but a faint one was still there.

"How is it?" He asked, looking at her as she took the paper out.

"It stopped bleeding, so you should be fine, I have given you a nosebleed and a bruise in one day, sorry," Rini apologized, laughing slightly.

"Come on, let us go outside for dinner," Rini said, taking his hand and leading him out the bathroom. They sat down at the table and Rini dug in to the food. Ryoga smiled softly and ate his food slowly.

"So, Rini what were you and Ryoga doing in the bathroom together?" Nabiki asked, smirking from eating her bowl. Everyone looked from her to the two of them.

"I forgot to lock the door and he walked in on me," Rini stated simply. Ryoga blushed deeply when everyone looked at him.

"How could my daughter let someone see her body and act like it's nothing!" Genma shouted, crying. Rini rolled her eyes and walked to the door.

"I am going out for awhile," She called, before closing the door.

"Way to go pops," Ranma yelled, hitting his father's head.

"Ryoga, Akane, and Ranma, I want you to follow her and make sure she doesn't get in trouble," Genma ordered. They all nodded and walked out the door. They separated awhile after that. Ryoga was walking around the alleys when he heard a shrill scream. He knew it was Rini and ran in the direction of the scream.

_Rini's POV:_

How could my dad think I didn't care? Ugh, why couldn't Ryoga knock. I have never been so humiliated, although I was good at staying passive. Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw some figures run in an alley. I picked up my pace a little more. I started to sprint when I heard the footsteps again. I looked back and saw a group of figures behind me. I ran into something and stumbled back. I looked up and saw two men smiling at me. I gulped and saw an alleyway. I knew it was a bad choice but I ran into it anyway. I was met at a dead end and there were at least six men. I gulped and pressed my back against the wall. One of them stroked my hair. My breathing grew shallow and I had a bad feeling in my stomach. One of them took out a knife and cut my dress all the way up to my hip. They started to cut random parts of my dress. I was shocked and all martial arts skilled drained from my brain. The one that seemed like the boss fondled with my breast. I did all I could do, I screamed(A/N: Her scream is similar to Kagome's in Inuyasha.) I hoped someone heard me. He silenced me by forcing his lips on mine. He took advantage of my open mouth to force his tongue in my mouth. Tears formed at the edge of my eyes. I pushed him away and slapped him. He slapped me back and I fell to the ground. He went down to me and started to rub up and down. My voice was open in a silent scream. I turned and kicked him away from me. They all pounced on me. Suddenly, they were thrown away. I looked to see Ryoga standing there. I breathed a sigh in relief. He looked down at me with concern in his eyes.

"Hey buddy, she's ours go find someone else," One of them shouted. Ryoga punched that guy in the face. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up. He picked me up bridal style and rushed somewhere I didn't know. He seemed to know where this place was. Soon enough we were in front of a two story house. He set me down and opened the door.

"Be quiet so my folks won't wake up," He instructed and I nodded. He took my hand and led me up the stairs to a room. He pushed me inside and closed the door behind him. We stared at each other for a second before he spoke.

"Let's get you some clothes," He said, looking at my torn dress. I didn't move and he looked at me curiously.

"Did you hear…" I interrupted him as I flung myself at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my face in the crook of his neck.

_Third Person POV:_

Ryoga stiffened as Rini hung on to him as if her life depended on it. He saw her shaking and felt something wet on his neck. He looked down in shock. He wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"Ryoga, do not leave, please do not leave me by myself," She pleaded. She was looking up at him.

"I won't, but you need to get some clothes on," Ryoga replied. She giggled softly and nodded. She let go of him and sat down on the bed. He looked through his drawers and found a t-shirt. He handed it to her.

"Can you turn around?" She asked quietly. He nodded and turned around quickly. Rini took off what was the last of her dress and slipped on his t-shirt. She noticed it went the same distance as her old dress.

"I don't think my pants will fit you," He confessed, looking at the length. Rini went to his drawers and looked through. She smiled when she found what she wanted. She took out a pair of green and purple boxers. She slipped them on and smile proudly. He shook his head but stiffened when a knock on the door came.

"Ryoga? Are you in there?" A feminine voice asked. His eyes widened and he looked at Rini. She tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"My mom doesn't know I brought you here obviously, I don't know how she'll react if she finds out," He said in a panic. Rini giggled and pushed him towards the door. She hid behind his bed. She heard the door open.

"Ryoga, I heard giggling is someone in here or was that you?" A woman asked suspiciously.

"No one giggled mom, you can go now," Ryoga lied.

"I want to make sure you're not doing anything in here," His mom informed him. He sighed and allowed her to come all the way in. Rini slid under the bed as his mom came to her side. She slid out of the bed as his mother looked under the bed.

"I guess no one's here, I'll go," His mother said, leaving and closing the door. Rini stood up and sighed in relief.

"That was close," Ryoga said, relaxing. Rini smiled and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Suddenly, the door flew open and Ryoga's mother was standing there. She had black hair that cascaded down her back, pale skin, and brown eyes. She was wearing a gray tank top and black shorts that reached her knees.

"You said no one was here Ryoga," His mother said although she didn't sound angry.

"She's one of my friends and I didn't want you to scare her," Ryoga said, rolling his eyes.

"Well you can't keep a beautiful girl hidden like this," Ryoga's mother complimented. Rini giggled while Ryoga groaned.

"Ni Hao, I am Rini," Rini said, putting her hand out.

"I'm Ayame or Mrs. Hibiki," Mrs. Hibiki accepted her hand.

"Well, bye mom," Ryoga said, pushing her out the room and closing the door.

"Sorry," Ryoga apologized.

"It is fine, she seems nice," Rini replied, laughing.

"You can take my bed, I'll sleep on the floor," Ryoga offered, taking a blanket and pillow. Rini nodded and slipped in the bed.

* * *

At least two hours had passed. Rini lied in the bed looking at the ceiling. Everytime she closed her eyes the images of that time flashed in her mind. She turned to face Ryoga and saw him sleeping peacefully. She rolled back over and closed her eyes. The images flashed quickly across her vision. She woke with a start and was soaking in sweat. Her vision was blurred but she saw an outline of someone over her. Her breath hitched and she swung her arm. Her hand made contact with their cheek and they cursed. She recognized that voice as Ryoga's. She sat up and looked at him.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else," Rini apologized, looking down. Tears started to blur her vision. Ryoga wrapped his arms around her.

"Stay here with me or I will not be able to fall asleep," Rini pleaded, the tears flowing down her cheeks. He nodded and slid in the bed next to her. She put her head on his chest and fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

_The Next Morning…_

Rini woke up to something thudding. She looked down to see her pillow was Ryoga. He had an arm around her and was sleeping peacefully. Rini smiled and slowly got out the bed. She walked down the steps and into the kitchen. Ryoga's mom had her back turned towards Rini.

"Hello dear, did you sleep well last night?" His mom asked without turning around.

"Yes Mrs. Hibiki, what are you making?" Rini asked, taking a seat at the table.

"Some rice, pickles, and melon bread," She answered, putting each dish on a plate and putting them on the table. Rini took two servings of each and dug in. She turned around when she hears footsteps. Last night came rushing back and she stiffened. She relaxed when she saw Ryoga coming from around the corner. He sat down across from her and smiled. She smiled back at him and started to eat her food again.

"Well Ryoga, how come we've never seen this friend before?" A deep voice asked. Rini put the last of her food in her mouth before turning around. The man standing there looked like an older version of Ryoga without the bandana.

"'Cause she's a new friend," Ryoga explained, digging into his food. Rini smiled at the man.

"Ni Hao, I am Rini Saotome," Rini introduced, bowing her head quickly.

"Saotome? You mean Ranma's sister and Genma's daughter," He asked, looking at her skeptically.

"Yes sir, I spent most of my time with my mother," Rini replied. He nodded in understanding and sat down next to Ryoga. He whispered something in his ear that caused Ryoga to choke on his food. Rini looked at him curiously and he mouthed 'don't ask.'

"Well, we have to get back to the Dojo so they know I have not died in the gutter somewhere," Rini said, standing up. Ryoga stood up as well and started to walk out the kitchen.

"Rini dear, I have some clothes when I was around your age that you could wear although they might be a little small," Ryoga's mom offered. Rini nodded in appreciation and followed her up the stairs. Ryoga waited by the stairs. He was watching the front door when he heard footsteps. He turned around and his eyes grew wide. Rini was wearing a pink tank top with a black skirt that reached the same length as her dress. Rini blushed as she saw Ryoga staring at her. Seeing he wasn't going to move Rini grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door.

"Well, I guess you like the outfit," Rini teased, bumping into him on purpose. He smirked and bumped right back into her. This game continued on until two figures jumped in front of them. One was Shampoo and the other was Ukyo.

"Ranma must choose girl now to marry," Shampoo demanded. Rini gave her a blank stare before understanding.

"Oh, I am not Ranma, I am his sister Rini," Rini explained.

"Don't try and fool us Ranma honey, just choose one of us, Shampoo go get the kettle," Ukyo said. Shampoo nodded and ran off. She came back with a kettle and poured the boiling water on Rini. Ryoga cringed and watched as Rini started to shake with anger.

"You guys probably shouldn't have done that," Ryoga told them. Ukyo grabbed her spatula but it was broken in half when Rini moved her arm up quickly. Ukyo looked down in surprise and hardly had time to react when Rini grabbed her collar and threw her away. Shampoo grabbed her bonbori's and attacked. Rini dodged each of them and broke the ball off. She kicked Shampoo away and watched the girl sail away in the sky. Ryoga watched her until she was out of sight.

"Good job, but Shampoo is an Amazon," Ryoga told Rini. Rini's eyes widened and she groaned.

"You could have told me," Rini glared at him. Suddenly, she was hugged from behind again.

"Oh my pig-tailed goddess, I have waited for you to be in my arms," Kuno cried. Rini shivered and was about to hit him when he let go. She saw Ryoga holding Kuno by his collar.

"Who are you to take me away from my pig-tailed girl who clearly wants my affection," Kuno demanded, glaring at Ryoga.

"Who said I wanted your affection?" Rini asked, clenching her fists.

"It is obvious that you want me, I am only trying to give you your wish," Kuno stated.

"Is this guy delusional or something?" Rini asked Ryoga who nodded.

"Why are you being so formal to my pig-tailed girl?" Kuno asked, glaring at Ryoga.

"Ryoga? Oh, he is a friend of mine, yeah he even stays at the Tendo Dojo with me," Rini explained, not noticing Ryoga's motion across his neck to tell her to stop. Kuno looked between them in shock and anger.

"How dare you, you must have the pig-tailed girl under your sorcery along with that cursed Saotome," Kuno declared.

"Hey do not talk about my brother like that!" Rini screamed, kicking Kuno away. She cringed as she saw how far Kuno was flying away.

"I guess I do not know my own strength," Rini laughed nervously. Ryoga shook his head but smiled.

"Uh oh!" Rini cried, looking at a clock that was on top of a building.

"What?" Ryoga asked her.

"We are going to be late for school, come on, I want you to come with me today," Rini explained, grabbing his hand and running faster than he thought humanly possible. He figured out why when a pack of guys ran out. Rini groaned and let go of his hand. She punched all of them quickly and was done with all of them in under a couple of minutes. Ryoga turned to see Akane and Ranma running towards them.

"Wow, she's better than you Akane," Ranma marveled, looking at the bodies of the unconscious boys. Akane glared at him but nodded anyway.

"Where were you guys yesterday, we thought you guys died in the gutter somewhere?" Ranma asked Ryoga.

"Oh, um, I found Rini and took her to my house since it was late and I knew how to get there and not the Dojo," Ryoga told them. Rini ran up to them and smiled.

"So Rini what happened to you?" Akane asked. Rini flinched and looked at Ryoga for help.

"Um, we're gonna be late guys, let's get inside," Ryoga said quickly, pushing the two in the direction of the school. Rini smiled in appreciation and Ryoga smiled back. They heard the bell and snapped out of their trance. They ran inside and through the door. The guys went googly-eyed when they saw Rini's outfit and the girls had flirtatious smiles on their faces when they saw the handsome new boy.

"Nice of you to join us, but go in the hall," The teacher scolded and handed both of them a bucket. Rini walked out followed by Ryoga.

"Sorry for making you late," They said at the same time. Rini smiled as Ryoga chuckled.

"Attention students, this is Principal Kuno and I wanted to say the swimsuit contest for the trip for twelve to China is being held today after school, remember girls only," The loudspeaker crackled. Ryoga nearly dropped his bucket. He looked at Rini out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't ask her to do this for him, but he wanted to go to the spring.

"Hey Rini, are you entering the contest?" Ryoga asked looking at the redhead.

"No why, do you want to see me in a bathing suit Ryoga?" Rini teased, turning to face him. Ryoga blushed and shook his head quickly.

"No, I just thought that China is a very nice place this time of year and thought that maybe you would go," Ryoga finished, cursing himself at his lame excuse.

"Oh, well I never really thought about it, I do not think I will look good in a bathing suit," Rini admitted, looking down with a blush.

"Are you kidding, you definitely have the body for a swimsuit," Ryoga replied without thinking. His eyes widened as he realized what he said.

"I… uh… I … mean…" Ryoga trailed off as Rini put down her bucket and strolled over to him. She stood on her toes and looked at him.

"You really think so?" Rini asked, looking at him. His mouth was open but no words came out. Rini giggled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. Ryoga's eyes widened and he looked at Rini as she pulled back. She smiled softly and leaned back down. Something flying towards the window caught his attention. He grabbed Rini and pulled her out the way as the thing embedded itself in the wall. It was a mini version of a wooden sword. Ryoga noticed the note it had on it.

"Meet me in the park after the contest," He read out loud.

"Sounds like a challenge," Rini said, looking at it.

"As it is my dear, meet me there Ryoga Hibiki and we will fight for the pig-tailed girl, whoever wins gets to keep her," A voice behind them replied causing them to turn. Kuno was standing there with a single rose in his hand. He threw it to Rini who in turn caught it. She looked at it before looking at Kuno.

"Win me? What am I a trophy? Even if you win I will not date you," Rini yelled, frustrated.

"You are under his sorcery, you are not speaking on your own will," Kuno replied.

"What can you not get through your thick skull, I am not under any sorcery, I do not love you!" Rini yelled. Kuno still had the same look on his face.

"I will see you later Ryoga Hibiki, farewell," Kuno said and walked off. Rini looked at him in disbelief.

"Ryoga, beat him to a pulp," Rini ordered, looking at the lost boy. He looked at her in disbelief.

"He won't give up even if I win," Ryoga informed her. Rini groaned and walked back to her bucket.

* * *

Ryoga was sitting on the roof looking over the school grounds when he heard his name called.

"RYOGA!" A feminine voice cried. Ryoga looked behind him to see Rini running up to him. She finally reached him and jumped on him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He was surprised and staggered back a bit. He put a hand securely on her back.

"Are you ok?" He asked, looking at her.

"Ryoga, will you do me a favor?" Rini asked, giving him a puppy dog pout. Ryoga's mouth was hanging open at the sight of Rini being so close. Rini followed his gaze and her face turned red.

"Ryoga, stop being a pervert for five seconds to let me tell you what I was going to ask," Rini glared at him. Ryoga nodded and looked at her expectantly.

"Will you come to the bathing suit contest for me? I will not be able to enter unless you are there," Rini asked, blushing in embarrassment. Ryoga was trying to think what would happen if he saw Rini and a bunch of other girls in a swimsuit. The thought made his nose start to bleed. Rini looked at him in surprise. She took one arm from around his neck and wiped the blood.

"Ryoga, are you alright?" Rini asked, concern evident in her eyes. She got off him and looked up waiting for his answer.

"I'm alright, just thought of something," Ryoga told her. She followed his gaze yet again and she turned red once more.

"Ryoga! You can be such a pervert!" Rini yelled, glaring at him. Ryoga sweatdropped and smiled nervously.

"Come on, the contest is starting soon," Rini smiled before grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the school.

* * *

Rini had led him to the back of the stage where the girls were getting dressed. The girls squealed when they saw a boy back here. Ryoga's face was dark red the entire time.

"Ryoga, stop drooling and help me with which bathing suit to wear," Rini snapped. Ryoga looked at her and saw she was holding two suits. One was a one shoulder leopard print top with matching bottoms. The other was pink strapless bikini with black polka dots and matching bottoms.

"Uh… either one would look good," He replied truthfully.

"I think I will go with the leopard, although the polka dot one is more likely to get me to win," Rini contemplated.

"I'll take the pink one," Someone said behind them. They turned to see a carbon copy of Rini.

"Ranma?" Rini asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, give me the pink one, I'm taking everyone besides Ryoga to China," Ranma said smugly.

"You cannot leave Ryoga here, that is not fair," Rini told her brother. Ryoga looked at her in surprise as did Ranma.

"Whatever, just give me the pink one I ain't got all day," Ranma replied. Rini handed her brother the bathing suit and watched her brother run off. Rini looked at Ryoga who was still looking at her in surprise.

"If you have not figured out that I do not like unfairness then you are an idiot," Rini told him, saying the same thing from when they first met. She ran off to the bathroom and left Ryoga there. Ryoga saw Akane in a one piece but didn't drool or stutter when she talked to him. Shampoo, Ukyo, and Kodachi entered as well.

"I am ready," Rini told him in a quiet voice. He turned around and gaped. Rini looked amazing in her bathing suit. Ryoga noticed some of the guy stage hands were drooling over her. They didn't even spare Ranma a glance when she walked by. She seemed disappointed but walked towards the stage.

"Ok, the swimsuit contest is under way, we will have two rounds," The MC announced. He called some girls that Ryoga didn't know.

"Our seventh contestant is Akane Tendo," He announced. Ryoga looked at the stage and saw Akane smile and stand next to the other contestants. He announced Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kodachi.

"Our eleventh contestant is Ranko Saotome," He announced and all the guys drooled.

"Ryoga, I do not think I can do this," Rini told him, clutching her stomach.

"You'll be fine, I promise," He assured her. Rini smiled up at him and Ryoga smiled down at her.

"Our last contestant is Rini Saotome," The MC announced. Ryoga gave her a thumbs up as she walked out on the stage. All the guys gave cat-calls and whistles. Rini blushed and stood next to her brother.

"All right the judges have placed their votes and the three finalists are Akane Tendo and the Saotome sisters," The MC announced. Everyone cheered and Rini walked down the stage calmly before running towards Ryoga.

"Did you hear I am a finalist, if I win, you are definitely coming with us," She cheered. Rini hugged him tightly and Ryoga stiffened as he felt her pressed against him.

"Enjoying the hug pig-boy?" Ranma joked. Rini and Ryoga turned to glare at her. She smiled before walking off. The finalists were called back to the stage.

"Well, we're going to settle this by applause," The MC announced. He put his hand over Akane's head and she got a medium sized cheer. Ranma got a louder cheer but not as big as Rini's.

"Well the winner is Rini Saotome, here are twelve tickets to China and a coupon for two free weeks at their best hotel," He announced, handing them to Rini. She beamed and bowed. Ryoga noticed the MC look at her butt before brushing it slightly. Rini stiffened and blushed slightly. Ryoga growled and clenched his fists. He slowly unclenched them in surprise.

_Why am I feeling like this?_ He asked himself. Rini quickly walked off the stage and passed Ryoga. He waited for awhile before following her. He went outside but didn't see her. He looked up and saw her on the roof. He jumped up and used a branch from a tree to land next to her. He sat down next to her and let his feet dangle off the side like her.

"Will people only like me because of my looks?" Rini asked, looking at him.

"The shallow people, but there will be that one group of people that will like you no matter what," Ryoga answered, glancing at her.

"Your looks are just a bonus," He added, bumping his shoulder into hers. She smiled and put her head on his shoulder.

"Rini! Ryoga!" Someone yelled. They looked down to see Akane and boy Ranma.

"Oh hey guys," Rini replied, putting her head back on Ryoga's shoulder. Akane and Ranma looked between the two of them.

"Well Rini we brought your clothes because I didn't think you would want to run around in a bathing suit," Akane explained, holding up the bundle. Rini nodded and jumped to the branch then to the ground. Ryoga just jumped to the ground. He left a small crack where he landed. Rini slipped on her clothes and gave them all a ticket.

"I definitely want you guys to come," Rini explained.

"Hey Ryoga can I talk to you for a minute," Ranma asked, looking at the lost boy. Ryoga looked at him skeptically but followed him.

"What do you want Ranma?" Ryoga asked.

"Is something going on between you and Rini?" Ranma asked curiously. Ryoga blushed and glanced back over to the girls. Rini looked over at him and smiled. He smiled back before looking back at Ranma.

"Why?" Ryoga asked.

"I don't know, you guys just seem to get along very well, it seems you got this bond or somethin'," Ranma answered.

"No, nothing is going on, we're just really great friends," Ryoga told him. Ranma looked at him skeptically before nodding. They walked back towards the girls. Suddenly, Ryoga sensed something and stepped to the side just in time for a wooden sword to take his place. Kuno was the owner and brought his sword from the ground.

"I see you forgot our fight for the pig-tailed girl," Kuno said, looking at Ryoga.

"I didn't forget, it merely slipped my mind momentarily," Ryoga replied. Rini giggled but quieted when Akane gave her a look. Kuno charged at Ryoga, who in turn dodged the hits. Ryoga reached for the sword and broke it in half. Kuno was useless without a sword. Ryoga punched him in his gut. Kuno doubled over and struggled for air. He got up and charged once again. Ryoga dodged and grabbed his outstretched arm. He flew Kuno over his shoulder and he landed with a thud on the ground. He struggled to get up.

"We can stop now," Ryoga told him. Suddenly, Kuno swiped his legs from under him and Ryoga fell on his back.

"I will not take your pity, but I will take the pig-tailed girl," Kuno replied, looking at Rini.

"Come near me and you will be sent flying into the hospital," Rini threatened. Ryoga took his distracted form and kicked him in the back. Kuno fell on his face. He rolled over and stayed on his back.

"I surrender, but I do not give up the pig-tailed girl," Kuno submitted. In one swift movement, he gave a rose to Rini and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Rini stood there stunned, holding her rose. Ryoga growled and glared at Kuno. Said kendoist walked off with a smile on his face.

"Did that just happen?" Rini asked, looking at the group. They all nodded in almost a trance-like state.

"We better get home," Akane told them. They all nodded and started to walk to the Dojo. Suddenly, Ukyo and Shampoo ran in front of them.

"Ranma honey, it will be boring around here without you, since your sister is definitely taking you," Ukyo said sadly.

"Do not worry Ukyo, I have a ticket for you, Shampoo, Mousse, and Cologne," Rini smiled, handing them a ticket and Shampoo two extra. They both beamed and ran to pack.

"Rini! Are you crazy!" Ranma yelled at her.

"Be happy I did not invite Kodachi," Rini told him. He groaned and was silent the rest of the way. Rini gave the rest of the tickets to the Tendo's and her father. She ran upstairs to pack. She stopped packing her almost full bag when something out the window caught her eye. She saw Ryoga with his backpack about to climb the wall. She gasped and ran to her window. She opened it and jumped to the lawn.

"Ryoga!" She yelled, causing the lost boy to stop. He looked over his shoulder at her and winced.

"Hiya Rini," He replied, nervously.

"Where are you going?" She asked him, not in an angry tone but one of worry with a hint of panic.

"I can't stay here, I got to go," Ryoga told her. The fact was that he was starting to develop feelings for the redhead. He figured that out after he talked to Ranma.

"What? Why are you leaving?" She asked in a slight panic, jumping next to him. He looked in her dark blue eyes but looked away quickly.

"Do you not like me anymore Ryoga?" Rini asked, tears blurring her vision. Ryoga looked at her in disbelief.

"No it's not; it's just that I have to…" His sentence died on his lips as Rini's tears spilled over her eyes.

"How about I make you a deal," Rini told him. He looked at her strangely before nodding.

"You stay with us when we go to China and if you do not have fun, when we come back then you can stay or leave," Rini told him, hope evident in her tone and eyes. Ryoga thought this over and sighed. He nodded and Rini smiled. She hugged him quickly and kissed his cheek. He hugged her back and kissed her head softly. She took her arms from around him and looked at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Ryoga asked, hoping he didn't do anything wrong.

"You have never kissed me before," She told him, her tone laced with confusion.

"Oh sorry," Ryoga told her, looking down.

"No, it is ok, just surprised, no harm done, I do not mind," Rini told him, smiling. He smiled back then looked in the direction of the house.

"I guess you better finish packing," He presumed. She nodded and looked back at him.

"What about you?" She asked him.

"I have everything I need in my pack," He answered.

"Great, then you can help me finish," She smiled and grabbed his hand. She dragged him through the front door and up the stairs to her-slash- Akane's room. She bent down to grab the rest of the clothes she was bringing.

"What do you want me to do?" Ryoga asked her.

"Help me get some stuff from the bathroom," Rini motioned for him to follow. They went in the bathroom and Rini handed him some bottles and other stuff.

"Here, put that stuff in my suitcase while I will tell everyone we are packed," Rini instructed, walking towards the stairs. Ryoga nodded and put the items in the suitcase.

"Now, for a good night's sleep," Rini said, yawning. She fell on the bed and curled up. Ryoga smiled and slowly left the room.

"Ryoga, where are you going?" He heard Rini ask. He looked behind him to see Rini looking at him curiously.

"You're sleeping so I'm going to the Dojo to sleep," Ryoga explained.

"Go douse yourself with cold water and come here P-chan," Rini replied, smirking.

"How'd you know?" Ryoga asked surprised.

"I am not as dumb as everyone thinks I am, now go," Rini waved him off. He sighed and went in the bathroom. He poured cold water on his head and transformed into P-chan. He ran back in Akane's room and jumped on the bed.

"So, do I call you P-chan or Ryoga? Oh how about Ryo-chan," Rini asked him. He glared at her and squealed angrily.

"Oh stop, you know I was just messing with you," Rini told him. She grabbed him and laid him on her stomach. P-chan slowly fell asleep as he was rocked to sleep by her steady breathing.

* * *

When he woke up, they were in a place full of people. P-chan looked around wildly. He looked up to see Rini smiling down at him.

"Good, you are finally awake, we are about to board the plane," Rini told him. He squealed and was trying to signal with his hands about his pack.

"Hmm, oh your pack, Ranma is carrying it," Rini told him. Rini stopped suddenly and looked distressed. P-chan looked up to see a sign said 'No Pets on board.' Rini looked down at him then the sign. She smiled and told everyone she would be there in a minute. She gave her bags except for one to Akane and ran to the bathroom. She poured hot water on P-chan and he changed back into Ryoga.

"I had a feeling something like this would happen," She told him, looking through her bag. She tossed him an extra set of his clothes and turned around. He changed quickly and she turned back around.

"Last call for the plane to China," A voice crackled over the loudspeaker. Ryoga grabbed Rini's hand and dragged her to the boarding tunnel.

"Ticket please," The boarding lady (no idea what you call them) asked. Ryoga looked through his clothes and couldn't find his ticket.

"Here," Rini said, handing her two tickets.

"Ryo-chan here is a little forgetful," Rini giggled, before dragging Ryoga through the tunnel. Ryoga and Rini sat across from Ranma and Akane. Ryoga looked out the window as the plane lurched forward. Rini leaned across him to watch. He blushed at the close proximity of her face to his. She turned to looked at him and their noses were touching. Rini looked at her nose causing her to go cross-eyed. Ryoga laughed at the face she was making. She smiled and slid back in her seat. Ryoga was watching the clouds go by when he felt a pressure on his shoulder. He looked to the side and saw Rini had fallen asleep. He smiled and continued to look out the window.

* * *

After four hours of flying they landed in Beijing. Rini smiled and breathed in the Chinese air.

"Ryoga, you have to go to the Ancient Observatory or the Beihai Park with me," Rini smiled, jumping over to the boy.

"Sure Rini, I guess we can go one day," Ryoga replied. Rini grabbed his hand and dragged him around to find the suitcases. She found her leopard print suitcase and dragged it off the turnstile. She looked at the turnstile and grinned mischievously. Ryoga looked at her curiously then in shock when she jumped on it. She giggled and started jumping on suitcases. When she neared the exit for the suitcases she started jumping back.

"She's the same from when she was little," A voice said behind him. He yelped and jumped to the side a bit. He looked behind him to see a boy that he didn't know. He had black almost blue hair, gray eyes, and pale skin. He was wearing a white t-shirt, light blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"Uh, who are you and how do you know Rini?" Ryoga asked. He felt someone jump on his back and looked behind him to see Rini smiling.

"Who is this Ryo-chan?" Rini asked him, resting her chin on his head.

"You don't remember me, Rin-chan?" The boy asked in disbelief. Rini looked at him in confusion before her face lit up in recognition.

"Xiang!" She yelled, smiling.

"Nice to see you too bunny," Xiang laughed. He noticed she had not moved from Ryoga's back. He looked at Ryoga oddly and with a twinge of anger and/or jealousy. Ryoga was surprised at the emotion. Rini shifted and looked like she was about to get off. Xiang smiled brightly but it turned into a frown when Rini climbed onto Ryoga's shoulders. She started tapping him on the head as if she was playing the drums.

"So, what brings you to the airport?" Ryoga asked him.

"Oh, well our family owns the best hotel in China and I was sent to meet the lucky people that won the two free weeks there," Xiang replied, glaring at Ryoga slightly.

"Are you ok Xiang, you are looking at Ryo-chan weirdly," Rini asked as she stopped beating on Ryoga's head.

"Oh nothing, so your name is Ryoga?" Xiang asked him. Ryoga nodded once but was confused by his change in attitude.

"Ryo-chan, we have to find the rest of the group, plus I forgot my suitcase and your bag on the turnstile," Rini smiled sheepishly. She back flipped off of Ryoga and ran back to get the bags.

"So, are you dating Rini?" Xiang asked quickly. Ryoga was taken aback but shook his head.

"No, we're just really good frie…" Ryoga started but Xiang interrupted him.

"Well you better keep it that way because I knew her first and she's mine," Xiang growled. Ryoga blinked twice before glaring at him.

"I don't think that's your decision," Ryoga seethed through clenched teeth. Rini came running back with both the bags.

"Ryoga, what do you have in this bag?" Rini asked, dragging it behind her.

"Hey Rini, who is this?" A voice asked behind them. The trio turned and saw Ranma and the others behind them.

"I'm Xiang Chan of the Chan School of Martial Arts," Xiang replied.

"Yeah, we were great friends when I lived here in China," Rini added.

"So, was he your boyfriend or something?" Nabiki asked.

"Huh, oh no, he was always like a big brother to me," Rini giggled. Ryoga smirked at Xiang who crashed down when she said brother.

"Well, let me show you guys to the hotel," Xiang said in a sour tone. They got their bags and followed him out the door. Rini put her pack on her back and jumped on Ryoga's back. He stumbled forward a bit but regained his balance.

"Rini, what are you doing?" Akane asked her.

"Ryoga is giving me a _piggy-_back ride," Rini laughed, emphasizing the word piggy. Ranma laughed and patted his sister on the back.

"Rini!" Ryoga yelled, causing the girl to laugh even more. Xiang glared at Ryoga who glared back at him.

"Here we are," Xiang announced, stopping in front of an elegant ten story building. Rini got off Ryoga and looked at the building in amazement.

"Wow, I have never seen anything so magnificent," Rini said in awe. Rini looked behind her and saw the sun setting.

"Well, it has been a long day; I think I am going to…" Rini trailed off as something latched onto her chest. She looked down to see an old man.

"Oh my dear Ranma," He wailed. Rini shrieked and ran around in a circle. Ryoga grabbed the man by the leg and ripped him off of Rini. Rini ran behind Ryoga and peered around him to look at the man.

"Who the heck are you?" Rini asked him.

"How could you forget me Ranma!" The man cried, fake tears falling from his eyes.

"Oh, I did not mean to make you cry, please forgive me," Rini apologized.

"Don't apologize Rini, this guy doesn't deserve it, Happosai what are you doing here," Ranma replied. Happosai looked from Rini to Ranma.

"You mean, this is a girl forever?" Happosai asked, looking at Rini. Rini nodded once and looked at him skeptically.

"Hot dog!" He yelled, breaking from Ryoga's grip and roaming all over Rini's body.

"No way, not again you old freak!" Rini yelled, punching him in the head until he fell off.

"Well before I was interrupted, I am going to the hot springs, see ya guys later, see ya pig-boy," Rini teased Ryoga.

"Rini!" Ryoga groaned. Rini just left laughing at him.

"How'd she figure out?" Ranma asked Ryoga.

"She's way smarter than you think," Ryoga told him.

* * *

The rest of the girls went to the spring. Ryoga caught Happosai going through the girl's door.

"Oh Rini!" Happosai called. He saw her about to get fully undressed. His eyes widened and he licked his lips. He was about to lunge when something snagged his leg.

"No way old man," Ryoga told him, dragging him to the door.

"Ryoga?" A feminine voice called. Ryoga slowly turned to face Rini. She was only in her underwear and bra. His face turned red and he averted his eyes. Even though he's seen her in much less.

"What are you doing on the girl's side?" Rini asked. Ryoga knew he would just stutter so he lifted Happosai up.

"Oh thanks, I guess," Rini told him, smiling.

"No prob, I guess I'll be going to the Boys side now with the lecher," Ryoga replied, smiling back at her.

"Let me go, I want to go to Rini!" Happosai struggled against his grip.

"No way that's happening old man," Ryoga replied, hitting him on his head. He walked through the door with Happosai fake crying again.

_On the Girl's Side…_

Rini stripped down and walked into the water.

"Hey Rini, where were you?" Ukyo asked.

"Oh, Ryoga caught Happosai trying to come in here and I thanked him," Rini replied, closing her eyes as she settled in the water.

"Oh, did you give a kiss to your _boyfriend_?" Nabiki teased. Rini's eyes flew open and her face reddened slightly.

"What do you mean, Ryoga is not my boyfriend," Rini replied, looking down at the surface of the water.

"Oh, but you wish he was," Akane laughed.

"Hey, what about and my brother, huh A-ka-ne?" Rini asked, glaring at the girl. Akane blushed and looked away.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Akane pouted.

"Rini stupid, Ranma Shampoo," Shampoo yelled.

"Who are you calling stupid?" Rini growled, clenching her fists.

"Now girls, we shouldn't fight," Kasumi said in a motherly tone. Rini sighed and waded farther from the group. She noticed the rocks lessened the farther you went. She came to a spot where there were no rocks at all. She walked a few more feet when she ran into something or more accurately someone.

_On the Boy's Side…_

"Hey Ryoga where were you man?" Ranma asked the lost boy.

"Oh, I caught Happosai trying to go in the girl's side so I stopped him and Rini thanked me," Ryoga replied, closing his eyes and relaxing in the water.

"Did you get a kiss from your girlfriend?" Mousse asked slyly.

"You're dating my daughter!" Genma shouted.

"What? No, we're just friends," Ryoga reasoned, putting his hands, palms facing them, in front of him.

"Yeah but you wish you weren't," Ranma laughed.

"Well what about you and Akane?" Ryoga growled.

"Why would I want to go out with an uncute tomboy like her?" Ranma asked with a faint blush.

"Now boys let's not fight," Soun said in his fatherly tone. Ryoga sighed and waded farther into the water. He noticed the rocks lessened the farther you go. He was at the end when he ran into something or more precisely someone.

* * *

Rini looked up to see she ran into Ryoga. She blushed deeply and looked down.

"It seems like we're meeting each other a lot like this," Ryoga joked, hoping to break the awkward atmosphere. Rini smiled slightly but the blush seemed to grow bigger and darker.

"Rini!" A feminine voice called. Rini looked over her shoulder quickly.

"I have to go," Rini told him, looking up. Their eyes met and Rini's breath hitched. Ryoga's hair was messy and damp but it gave him a handsome quality. His eyes were sparkling and some mysterious emotion was flashing in them. He smiled and his fang was sticking out. Rini always wondered what they felt like. She took her hand out of the water and reached up to feel them. She pressed too hard and the fang pricked her finger. Blood formed from the small cut and she winced. She was about to suck on her finger before Ryoga grabbed her hand.

"What'd you do that for?" Ryoga asked her in a confused tone.

"I wanted to know what they felt like," Rini replied like an innocent four year old.

"I don't understand you sometimes," Ryoga laughed after releasing her hand. She stuck her tongue out at him. Rini stuck her finger in her mouth and sucked away the blood.

"I have to go before they come looking for me, I will see you tomorrow at breakfast or tonight," Rini smiled, walking back the way she came. Ryoga looked at the back of her head questioningly.

"P-chan!" He heard her yell. He finally understood and shook his head chuckling. He walked back to see the others were just getting out.

"Hey Ryoga, where were ya?" Ranma asked, wrapping his lower half with a towel.

"I was talking with Ri…" He started but stopped knowing they would tease him and Genma would explode.

"I was talking with the rocks," He lied, laughing nervously with his hand behind his head. They all looked at him weirdly but disregarded it. He walked out and when no one was looking splashed cold water on himself. He squealed happily and walked over to the girls' door. Rini was just walking out when he got to the door. She looked down and smiled. She picked him up and carried him to the girls' room. There Akane and the others were getting dressed. Ryoga blushed slightly but jumped on Rini's bed. Rini changed into his t-shirt and boxers. All the girls looked at her confusedly.

"What?" Rini asked, feeling uncomfortable under their gaze.

"Is that a boy's?" Akane asked.

"Of course stupid, what else could be?" Shampoo scoffed. Akane glared at her and formed her hand into fists.

"I bet it's Ryoga's," Nabiki snickered. Rini blushed deeply and glanced at P-chan.

"Oh My Gosh, honey, is it Ryoga's?" Ukyo asked. Rini's blush grew darker and she looked down.

"I'm guessing that Ukyo is correct," Cologne cackled.

"So, what if it is?" Rini snapped at them. P-chan moved to sit on her lap. Cologne and Shampoo looked at him intently.

"Ryoga is in love with Akane, honey," Ukyo told her.

"Good thing too, that way Shampoo have Ranma," Shampoo smirked, moving her eyes from P-chan.

"Whoever said I was in love with Ryoga?" Rini glowered.

"Honey, you're wearing his clothes and you talk to him a lot, it's pretty obvious," Ukyo reasoned. Rini looked at P-chan and groaned. She stood up and walked out the door. He jumped down after her and ran to the hot spring. He jumped in the water and picked up the clothes he left there. He slipped them on and ran to find Rini. He looked all over the hotel. He ran out and saw her sitting on a branch.

"Rini!" He yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth. She jumped and started falling backwards. She hugged the branch tightly with her knees so she was hanging upside down. Gravity started taking effect with her shirt and it started falling down. It was at her bellybutton before she stopped it. She swung off the branch and landed on her feet. She looked up at him then down quickly.

"So, I guess you know," She said in a quiet voice.

"Nani! About what?" Ryoga asked surprised and confused.

"Nani? Were you not in the room?" Rini questioned angrily. Ryoga looked at her quizzically then his face lit up in recognition. He blushed and looked away.

"Oh, I don't really know, you didn't really talk much," Ryoga answered, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, so you are not freaked out?" Rini asked hopefully.

"About what?" Ryoga questioned.

"Baka! Are you really that dense?" Rini shouted.

"Well, I mean I kinda tuned that out so I didn't hear much, but why were you blushing?" Ryoga replied.

"Eh, I was not blushing, they were just getting on my nerves so my face turned red," Rini laughed nervously, putting her hand behind her head. Ryoga looked at her skeptically before deciding to let it go.

"Well, we better get back inside before they come looking for us," Ryoga told her. She nodded and walked with him back to the building. When they got to the girls' door they stood their awkwardly.

"Um, I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast?" Ryoga said nervously.

"Ryo-chan, can we go the Beihai Park tomorrow after breakfast, then the Ancient Observatory," Rini asked.

"Sure Rin-chan, whatever you like," Ryoga replied.

"You called me Rin-chan," Rini noted.

"Eh, was I not supposed to?" Ryoga asked nervously.

"No, I was just waiting for you to say it," Rini giggled. Ryoga smiled before turning to walk away. Rini snagged his wrist and pulled him back. She kissed him on the cheek quickly. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead before she opened the door and left. They both went inside their rooms and sighed softly. What they didn't know was that one person was watching. And they were going to ruin their relationship no matter what.

_The Next Morning…_

Rini woke up and felt something by her left arm. She opened her eyes and saw P-chan sleeping peacefully. She smiled and scratched behind his ears. He opened his eyes slowly and squealed at her. She got out of bed and walked to her suitcase. She picked out something that resembled something Ranma would wear. It was a sky blue sleeve-less Chinese shirt with gold lining, gold wrist bands, gold trousers, and black martial arts shoes. She also had a black belt to tie the trousers tight. If P-chan didn't know she was Rini, he would've thought it was Ranma. Rini smiled and twirled.

"What do you think, is it Ranma enough?" Rini asked him. He squealed and nodded. A knock on the door startled Rini. She opened it and saw Ranma standing there. He had on his favorite long-sleeved red Chinese shirt, his favorite blue green trousers, and martial arts shoes like Rini. He also had a black belt to tie his trousers.

"Hey have you seen Ryoga?" He asked, then his eyes widened when he saw P-chan on her bed.

"You still let him sleep with you?" Ranma asked in disbelief.

"Well he is better than a doll to cuddle with," Rini replied, clasping her hands behind her back and rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Hey Oniisan," Rini called. Ranma looked back at her after finishing glaring at Ryoga.

"What?" He asked.

"Douse yourself with cold water and let us not tell anyone who we are, it will be so funny," Rini laughed. Ranma smiled brightly and ran out the room.

"Okay, we'll both talk like me," Ranma announced, coming back in the room.

"Okay but we have to call each other Imouto and Oniisan to confuse them even more, and not a word out of you pig-boy," Rini snapped at P-chan. P-chan nodded and ran off to find hot water. He splashed himself with some and put on his clothes. When he went back to the room, they had on the same clothes. He couldn't tell which was which.

"Ha, now even Mr. P over there doesn't know who we are," One of them said. Ryoga thought that was Ranma until.

"Hey don't use my nickname for him Imouto," The other snapped.

"What are you talking about, you're the Imouto and I'm the Oniisan," The other spat. Ryoga sweatdropped trying to figure who the other was. He snapped his fingers when he thought of something.

"Hey is that a cat?" He called. One of them shrieked and jumped on Rini's bed.

"Where?" They wailed.

"Ha, got you Ranma," Ryoga smiled triumphantly. Ranma pouted and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well, if you must know Rini's shorter than me," Ranma told him. They stood next to each other and sure enough Rini was a little shorter but you could hardly tell the difference. Everyone started to wake up and Ranma and Rini were bouncing with excitement.

"Wait, what about hot water?" Ryoga asked.

"We have that covered, I slathered myself with Shampoo's soap, I should be fine for a couple of hours, unless I scrape most of this crud off," Ranma told him. He nodded and watched the day unfold.

"Two Ranma honeys?" Ukyo asked in confusion.

"No stupid, one Rini and one Ranma," Shampoo replied.

"Yeah, but which one?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah, it could be either one of us, and we ain't tellin'," Rini crossed her arms, putting on a good act as Ranma. Even Ranma seemed surprised that her(his) sister got her(his) voice down.

"Go get some hot water and pour it on both," Akane told them. Ukyo nodded and ran to the bathroom. Ranma and Rini burst out laughing.

"You actually think that's gonna work, we're way smarter than you give us credit for," They laughed at the same time. Then they noticed Ryoga sitting on Rini's bed trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny Ryoga?" Kasumi questioned.

"Nothing," He said quickly.

"The first person who guesses right will have Ranma as their male servant…" Ranma was cutoff as Rini growled.

"You can't auction me off Imouto," Rini pretended to be Ranma.

"I'm auctioning myself off," Ranma laughed, watching the girls grow even more confused.

"And the person who catches me will have me as a female servant," Ranma laughed pretending to be Rini.

"Haha, but you guys will never get it," They shouted before laughing and hi-fiving each other. Suddenly, they were both hit by hot water. The girls waited expectantly for one of them to change but they didn't.

"See, Rini they didn't believe us," Ranma laughed.

"I'm Ranma, you're Rini," Rini chuckled. Their laughs were similar and it was hard to tell from them who was who. Nabiki was even having trouble differentiating them. Ryoga burst out laughing with tears running down his cheeks. This brought the attention of the boys next door who ran into the room. When they saw both Ranma and Rini they looked confused.

"Ranma?" Genma asked. The 'twins' both looked at him.

"Yeah pops," They asked together. Akane's face suddenly lit up.

"Hey Ranma, look it's a cat," She called. Rini learned from Ranma's first mistake and they both shrieked and started running around the room.

"Where is it? Get it away, Get it away!" They both yelled. Akane sighed and sat back down.

"It's gone Ranma," She said sadly.

"Phew, thanks Akane," Rini replied.

"Hey she was talking to me,"

"No me,"

"Me,"

"ME!"

"ME!"

They continued to shout until someone screamed,

"SHUT UP!" It turned out to be Nabiki.

"I know how we can settle this," She said, smirking.

"How?" Everyone shouted except Ranma, Ryoga, and Rini.

"What sets the two differently?" Nabiki asked, hoping they could come up with something since she was drawing a blank.

"Uh, Rini's shorter and has a larger chest," Akane stated.

"But you can't really tell," Ukyo replied. They all sighed deeply.

"Happosai could probably tell," Genma suggested.

"What kind of a dad are you?" Ranma and Rini shouted. Happosai walked in and looked at the girls.

"I need to do a full body inspection," He declared.

"No way you're getting near my body you old freak," They both shouted. He lunged at them and they both punched him.

"Hey Ryoga, can you tell which is which?" Ukyo asked.

"I… uh… I… uh, nope, can't tell at all, heh, why don't we forget this whole thing and go downstairs for breakfast, yummy in my tummy breakfast," Ryoga lied, laughing nervously.

"He lie," Shampoo accused. The girls tackled Ryoga to the bed and tried to restrain him. It took all of them to control him halfway. Rini stepped forward a bit and looked at him worriedly. Nabiki saw this and smirked.

"I know who's who," She stated happily.

"Although whoever gives me one-thousand yen I will tell," She added. The girls all looked at each other and smiled deviously. With Ranma as their servant, they could ask him for anything and he would have to do it. For Ukyo and Shampoo it was to marry him. Kasumi was for someone to help around the house. For Akane, it was to learn what he really thought about her. They all took out money but Akane noticed one of the 'twins' sweatdrop.

"I know that the one on the left is Ranma," Akane stated before anyone gave Nabiki money. Ranma laughed nervously and put her hand to the back of her head.

"How you know Akane?" Shampoo asked, fuming.

"I saw him sweatdrop when we were trying to give Nabiki money," She replied. Ranma scraped off most of the soap and poured the hot water on him.

"Okay Akane, starting tomorrow I'm your servant," Ranma told her. Everyone looked evilly at Rini. She sweatdropped and barely missed a lunge from Ukyo. She jumped out the window and landed on a tree branch. She jumped on the roof and jumped from house to house. She looked behind her to see all the other girls running after her. She misjudged a distance from the roof and landed on the ground. She noticed she was in an alley and sighed at the irony. She held her hands before her in defense.

"Come on guys, I was just kidding," Rini told them laughing. She cowered when they came closer. Suddenly, someone grabbed her wrist and hoisted her up. She looked to see her savior was Ryoga and he held her bridal style. Their noses were touching and she smiled.

"I guess I caught you, maid," Ryoga grinned. Rini giggled and kissed his cheek.

"You are amazing, you know that right," Rini complimented.

"No, but now I do," He replied, standing up straighter. He set her on her feet and she looked up at him. She grabbed his hand and led him back to the hotel. Rini heard a faint click but disregarded it quickly.

_Meanwhile…_

"So the redhead is in love with the bandana boy," A voice said. They smiled deviously before snapping more pictures of the couple.

_At the Hotel…_

"You're still hungry?" Ryoga asked Rini for the sixth time.

"Yeah, I have a big appetite," Rini giggled, devouring the ice cream. When she was finished she patted her belly.

"I am full now," Rini told him. They were walking around the hotel to see what they had around. A woman that had blue hair, a white long-sleeved shirt, jeans, and flip-flops came from behind the check-in desk.

"Rin-chan, how are you and who is this?" The woman asked, looking at Ryoga with a frown.

"Fine Mrs. Chan and this is Ryo-chan," Rini introduced. Ryoga bowed slightly and Mrs. Chan returned the gesture.

"Rini, where is your father, I need to talk to him about things," Mrs. Chan asked, her eyes flicking from Rini to Ryoga.

"In the dining room," Rini answered, glancing at Ryoga worriedly. Mrs. Chan walked past them to the dining room.

"Wonder what that was about," She pondered. Ryoga shrugged and they continued to walk towards the front door. They went outside and Rini led Ryoga to the park. She took him to the playground. She sat on the two-seater swing and motioned for him to follow. He sat down and started to swing them.

"Ryo-chan, do you like Akane?" Rini asked him. Ryoga was taken aback from this question. He still felt a little for Akane but not a lot.

"Not as much as before," He replied, looking down at their feet. Rini sighed and scooted away from him. Ryoga scooted next to her.

"Do you still like Xiang?" Ryoga asked.

"No, I like someone else," Rini told him, hugging her knees to her chest. Ryoga sighed and stood up slowly before starting to walk off.

"Ryoga! Where are you going?" Rini yelled. Her tone made Ryoga stop. He looked behind him and saw Rini had tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm leaving so you can be with whoever you like," Ryoga told her. She looked shocked for a second before smiling softly.

"I cannot be with the one I like if you leave," Rini told him.

"What do you mean?" Ryoga asked her. She opened her mouth to speak but never got the chance. Xiang appeared between them and growled.

"I told you she's mine!" He yelled, balling his fists.

"You cannot tell me who I belong to!" Rini exclaimed, glaring at him. Xiang glanced at her and his frown turned into a malicious smile. He grabbed Rini around the waist and jumped back. Rini punched and kicked him as hard as she could but he wouldn't budge. Ryoga clenched his fists and growled.

"Let's settle this in a fight Ryoga, whoever wins keeps Rini," Xiang announced. Ryoga quivered with anger and gritted his teeth. He locked eyes with Rini and her eyes were shining with unshed tears. She shook her head once, pleading with her eyes and facial expression for him not to do it.

"I accept," Ryoga replied. Xiang set Rini down and jumped backwards. Ryoga started to follow him when Rini grabbed his wrist.

"Ryoga, Xiang is tougher than he looks, please do not do it," Rini protested.

"I have to Rini, I can't let him take you away from me," Ryoga told her. Rini's breath hitched and her eyes glistened.

"R- Ryoga," She said in shock. She stood on her toes and did something that stunned them both. She kissed him fully on the lips. Ryoga was in shock and was standing as still as a statue. Rini pulled back in a slight daze. Ryoga looked at her in surprise and started to run off.

"Ryoga!" She yelled. He looked over his shoulder.

"Go get him," She ordered. He smiled and nodded once before continuing to run after Xiang.

* * *

At an abandoned field, Ryoga and Xiang stood. The wind was blowing their clothes and their hair. Rini was standing at the side lines, worried about Ryoga. Suddenly, Xiang charged at him. He was fast but not as quick as Ranma. Ryoga dodged easily. Xiang punched him in his stomach and the air was dragged out of him. Rini gasped and willed him to recover. Ryoga stood up straight and glared at Xiang. Said boy snarled and charged once again. Ryoga kicked his feet out from under him. Xiang flipped back on his feet as his hands touched the ground.

"Time to end this!" He shouted.

"Chi Shadow Blast!" He added, an inky black fog forming in his hands. It slithered towards Ryoga and encased him. Ryoga's pupils shrank making it seem he had none at all. His head hung as he became unconscious.

"Now he will see his worst nightmare," Xiang smiled, glancing at Rini.

_Ryoga ran through a long corridor. A door opened to him and he walked through. As he entered, Rini was sitting with Xiang. She looked over at him confused._

_"Ryoga?" She asked. He glared at Xiang._

_"What are _you _doing here?" He growled at him._

_"Hey, do not talk to him like that, ever since you lost the fight me and Xiang have been living perfectly together. Now leave Ryoga, I never want to see you again!" Rini screamed at him. Ryoga was taken aback._

_"Rini?" He said in shock._

_"Go away Ryoga! I hate you, go away!" She repeated._

"The world is a cold and unforgiving place," He whispered. Xiang grinned widely and started to run back to Rini. He didn't notice Ryoga's hands start to twitch. A small blue orb started to grow in his hands.

"Big mistake!" He growled as the orb grew and swirled. The fog was dragged in and Ryoga pushed the orb out. Xiang grimaced and started to back away slowly.

"Shishi Hokodan!" He yelled, thrusting the orb out. It flew towards Xiang and engulfed him in the blue beam. Xiang was blown across the field and landed on a small patch of grass. He groaned before falling unconscious. Ryoga swayed a little before falling to his knees. Rini ran across the field and reached him just as he passed out on the grass.

"Ryoga, Ryoga," Rini shook the lost boy. His eyes fluttered open and she smiled. She hugged him tight and quickly let go when she heard him groan.

"Oops, sorry," She apologized.

"Do not ever do that to me again," Rini scolded him.

"Rini! Ryoga!" A group of voices yelled. They looked back to see Ranma and the gang were running down to them.

"We saw the whole fight, you didn't kill him did you?" Akane asked, gesturing towards the non-moving body across the field.

"No, just enough to knock him out," Ryoga replied, slowly getting up. Rini helped him a little with him leaning on her for a little support.

"Well, why'd you fight him anyway," Ranma asked. Rini and Ryoga glanced at one another. Their kiss flashed in Ryoga's mind and he blushed.

"Me," Rini answered simply. Everyone looked between the two of them.

"What do you mean you?" Ranma asked.

"Well, Xiang had this crazy idea that I wanted to marry him or something, so he challenged Ryoga to a fight for me and as you can see Ryo-chan won," Rini smiled, grabbing tighter on Ryoga's arm. Everyone noticed the movement and looked between the two again. They almost didn't notice Genma start to tip-toe away. _Almost._ Rini grabbed a mallet and threw it at his head. He fell to the ground with a thump. Swirls were appearing from his eyes. The others sweatdropped rubbing their heads where her mallet had it imagining it was them. They surrounded him and waited 'til he came to. He groaned and lifted himself off the ground.

"Spill dad," Rini growled.

"Well, I was old friends with the Chan's and figured out they had a son. I promised you over to them if they would provide lodging for me and Ranma here while we were traveling. So, you are er were engaged to Xiang there but seeing that Ryoga beat him, Ryoga is now your fiancé," Genma finished, looking at the pair. Ryoga and Rini's faces went bright red.

"See, so now you can have an engagement with Akane and Ranma," Kasumi clapped happily.

"I'm not marrying that uncute tomboy!" Ranma said at the same time Akane cried,

"I'm not marrying that pervert!" They looked at each other and glared.

"Well don't you like my brother Akane?" Rini asked her with nothing but innocence in her eyes. Akane blushed and glanced at Ranma.

"Well…" Akane started but trailed off. Akane had a glint in her eyes and looked at Rini deviously.

"Well do you like Ryoga?" Akane asked.

"No…" Rini started and Ryoga frowned slightly. Suddenly, Rini hugged him around his torso.

"I love my Ryo-chan," Rini giggled at Ryoga's face. He put his arm around her shoulders and moved her closer to him. Everyone watched in shock at the two.

"Akane, I thought you kissed my brother already," Rini stated. Both Akane and Ranma blushed.

"It doesn't count!" They both shouted.

"They're in denial," Ryoga muttered to Rini. Rini laughed before nodding. Rini looked up at him and stood on her toes. She placed her lips gently against his afraid he would pull away. She almost jumped for joy when he kissed her back with more force. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms wound around her waist. They didn't even bother to notice the audience. To them they were the only ones around.

* * *

Ryoga was sweating bullets, figuratively of course. He adjusted his tie for the third time. Ranma clapped a hand on his shoulder and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry this engagement ceremony should go fine," He told him. Ryoga nodded and felt butterflies come in his stomach when the music started and everyone stood. He looked across the altar to see Akane standing with a bouquet of flowers. She was wearing a nice halter red dress with matching shoes and accessories. She looked over at him and flashed a big smile. He smiled back and looked over as he saw Rini come down the steps of the Tendo household. She was wearing an off the shoulder white dress with white shoes and a pink sakura flower in her hair. Her hair was out of its pigtail and flowing down her back. She stopped in front of him and bowed three times. She winked at him before saying the vows. Ryoga calmed down and actually smiled through the whole ceremony. Although it would've been better if Rini's father would stop giving him a murderous look. Ryoga slid the engagement ring on her finger. Now they were bound forever. Unless Genma killed him first...


End file.
